


Hands

by Steamed_Tets



Category: The Property of Hate
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21852907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steamed_Tets/pseuds/Steamed_Tets
Summary: Hero remembers all too well the first time she tried to hold RGB’s hand.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Hands

Hero remembers all too well the first time she tried to hold RGB’s hand. It was at the very beginning of her adventure. She had been very very tired and reached out to hold his hand. But she had barely touched him and he snatched his hand away incredibly quickly without a word. Later on, before entering the darkened tunnel that led to the market he mentioned that he’d never really been one for holding hands, and offered his cane for her to hold instead. 

It didn’t really bother her at all actually, just being offered his cane to hold was good enough for her. She was curious though, and still wondered what it would be like, what it felt like. 

The first time she’d actually gotten the chance to hold his hand wasn’t under the best circumstances in her book. After waking up scared out of her own mind from a nightmare, she glanced around quickly before relocating RGB’s sleeping figure laying a bit away from her where he had sat down against a tree the night before. She got up and carefully walked the few feet that separated the two of them, blinking back tears as she gave him a little shake, hoping he would wake up from that. 

His screen clicked on and he grabbed his head, “Oh goodness,” He turned to face her, eyes welling up with tears on the verge of spilling over and his test bar flattened out, “Goodness me dear, what’s wrong?” 

She couldn’t speak, throat feeling closed up from being on the verge of tears. Climbing into his lap, despite his protests and clinging to him, just as she had in the tunnel of darkness before tears landing on RGB’s jacket. RGB didn’t know how to react, but let his instincts take over and wrapped her in a hug, just like the last time this had happened. 

“Hero it’s okay. You’re safe, I’m here. I’m here.” He said, carefully putting his hand on the back of her head and holding her gently. 

Once she’d finally calmed down after a while he readjusted her in his lap so he could better see her face, and as he did he carefully took her hand, “Do you feel okay to tell me what’s wrong now?” 

She nodded, “I had another nightmare, like back when we were leaving the Market. I remember falling, at first it was fun, but then I saw the sun, like the one Assok raised, and then I was falling into the sun. And it was hot and scary and I think the sun ate me and then it felt like I was in freezing water. I think I drowned.” She gasped, hugging him again and keeping a steel grip on his hand. 

RGB frowned, as much as he could anyway, “All that huh? Goodness me. Well,” He paused, losing a train of thought that could help him in this situation. He swallowed, well in theory he did, “If you don’t want to watch the telly, I could try to sing to you? But you must try to go back to sleep okay? It’s very important that you get your rest.”

She nodded and stayed pressed against him. With a quiet sigh, RGB steadied himself, his test bar raising and fluctuating as he began to sing. To RGB’s surprise, Hero was asleep before he finished his song. WIth a calm sigh and a small smile on his face he decided, just this once, that she could stay here, his hand in a tight grip in both of hers, willing to let whatever torture dreams gave him for one night so she could get some rest. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next time it happened they were walking down a quiet path, with more trees in sight than Hero had yet to see anywhere else. RGB paused ahead of her, took her hand and pulled her out of sight of the path. 

“RGB? What’s going on?” She asked, looking up at him. 

“Shush Hero, there are Fears nearby.” He said, his voice barely a staticy whisper. 

Hero’s eyes went wide, covering her mouth with her free, sleeved hand and waited. It felt like an eternity before RGB turned around and sighed in relief, taking his hat off his television head. 

Hero looked down, “Your hands are warm.” 

RGB looked at her, “What?” 

She helped up their hands, which were still held tightly together by RGB himself.

RGB sputtered, quickly letting go of her hand and standing up, “Come on, we need to keep moving.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Days later Hero tried one more time, to see what would happen. While walking along he reached up, pausing in hesitation before going through and taking a hold of his hand. RGB almost immediately snatched it away again. 

“Hero please, we need to keep moving.” 

Hero, however, wasn’t having any of it and grabbed his hand again, forcing him to spin back around and face her, his hand locked tightly in her grip. His test bar pressed into a frown, “Must I?” 

She shook the sleeve off of her other hand and stuck it out, insisting without words that he gives her the other hand as well. RGB sighed, taking hold of her other hand, tense. She kept a tight grip on both hands, making sure he wasn’t going to try to take off before loosening her grip. 

“I said this last time, but your hands are really warm.” She smiled, looking up at him. 

“Ah,” RGB paused, looking down at her, “Are they really?” 

Hero nodded, tightening her grip again, not out of malice this time, but more out of joy and comfort. When she was finally done she let go of both of his hands and started their walk once more. RGB watched her go, green and magenta ink dripping off of his face slowly. He looked down at his own hand before shaking his head out and rushing to catch up with her, offering his hand once he had caught up. Hero looked over and smiled before taking his hand as they continued their walk.


End file.
